


Brother

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Meeting Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Your brother is staying at the manor for two weeks.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Brother

“And you’re going to be nice?” You asked, holding Brahms’ hands, looking at him with the cutest expression you could manage.

Brahms was unaffected. His back was stiff, and he held your hands tightly. “I’ll be nice if he’ll be nice.”

“I’m sure he will.” You squeezed his hands tighter, giving him a reassuring smile. “He’s kind of an asshole, but he’s a lovable asshole, and honestly he grew out of the asshole thing in high school, but I don’t care how old he is he’s still perpetually twelve.”

Brahms raised an eyebrow at you.

“Okay, not like how you were perpetually eight.” You chuckled. “I mean he’s twelve to me.”

“Well, I doubt a historian would last if he were still twelve intellectually.” Brahms kissed your forehead, obviously just as on edge as before. Your reassurance had meant nothing to him. He’d just have to survive meeting someone new to finally relax.

The two of you heard the cab pulling up outside. Brahms grabbed his mask, slipping back on his face.

“You don’t need that, Brahmsy. He won’t judge you. And he already knows about the burns.” You said, hurrying to the door.

Brahms stood back, keeping the mask on. “It just makes me feel better.”

You gave him a sad look before opening the door to see your younger brother Matthew getting his luggage out of the cab.

“Nerd!” You shouted.

He smirked, looking up from his things. “Little shit.” He called back.

“You’re the little one!” You grinned, flipping him the bird.

Matt put his hand on his chest in feign offense before flipping you the bird right back. The cab driver cast a confused glance between the two of you before getting back into the car, driving off the moment Matt closed the trunk.

You grinned at him as he stood amongst his suitcases on the ground. “I missed you, asshole!” You ran, launching yourself at him. He caught you, shaking you from side to side excitedly.

“I missed you too, you pottymouth.” He laughed, setting you down and looking up at the house. “Man, you marrying a millionaire?”

“You knew that.” You grabbed one of his suitcases. “He’s inside. He’s kind of nervous.”

“I know, I know, I read your do and don’t list several times over.” Matt grabbed his other suitcases, leaning in. “Is he as weird as you said?”

“He’s not weird, he just had a lot of things happen to him growing up.” You hissed back. “I promise, he takes good care of me.”

“Like you can’t take of yourself.” Matt snorted, walking up the porch steps with you. “Happy to meet him. You think he knows any of our relatives in Cornwall?”

You laughed, closing the front door behind you. “Highly doubt it.”

Matt looked around. “So where is the famous Brahms?”

Your shoulders slumped when you realized that he had gone into hiding. “I’m sure he’ll turn up. Come on, I’ll show you to the guest bedroom.”

“Guest bedroom?” Matt laughed. “I might as well just pick any room and plot down in it, holy shit.”

Laughing, you elbowed him in the side. “I put all the coolest stuff in the house in your room.”

“This house must be full of historical stuff.” Matt said in awe, looking around at the house’s interior.

“I mean, old stuff, at least.” You replied, walking into the bedroom. “And tah-dah! Your room for the next two weeks.”

“This is awesome.” Matt stepped inside, setting down his luggage and looking around. “God, I want to date half this stuff.”

“I hope you mean historically date, or you’re being evicted.” You joked, setting down his last bag. “I’ll let you get settled, and I’ll hunt down Brahms.”

He nodded, and you quickly bolted into the hall, ducking into the first trick door you could find. 

“Brahms?” You hissed, sliding through the wall, looking for your disappearing boyfriend. You ducked down to the first floor, hissing Brahms’ name over and over until you spotted him through a peephole. 

Brahms was in the kitchen, hunched over the counter.

“Brahmsy?” You asked, stepping out of the wall.

Brahms turned, giving you a small smile. His mask was lying on the table behind him. He moved out of the way, revealing a small plate of finger sandwiches. The coffee maker bubbled with fresh brew.

“I thought, knowing how cheap you are, that your brother might also not be the type of person to buy food on the plane over.” Brahms smiled again, a bit more genuinely this time. “This is what hosts do, right?”

You smiled, walking over to him. “Oh, Brahmsy.” You hugged him tightly, and he hugged you back.

A cough came from behind the two of you. 

“Hate to interrupt.” Matt smiled, walking over and holding out his hand. “I’m the brother.”

Brahms paused, slowly taking Matt’s hand and shaking it. “Hello, the brother.”

Matt grinned. “Actually, I’m Matt. Well, and a brother at the same time, I guess. I just want to say, thanks for having me over. (Y/N) talks about you constantly, every family phone call.”

Brahms chuckled and turned to the cabinet, taking out two mugs. “Oh yeah? Good things?”

“Oh, only good things.” Matt took his mug, pouring himself a coffee. “Have quite the saintly image of you in my head.”

Brahms poured coffee into the remaining mug before handing it to you. “I’ll try to live up to that, but I’m pretty much the opposite of saintly.”

Matt sipped his coffee, chuckling. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know anyone in Cornwall, would you?”

You leaned against the counter, holding your mug in your hands, smiling at the sight. Brahms and your brother would get along just fine. This was going to be a fun two weeks.


End file.
